Five Times The Sorting Hat Was Wrong
by livesonwisteria
Summary: Just as the name says, five times the sorting hat was wrong. From the sorting hats point of view. All Harry's generation. Written for the five things challenge.


Five Times The Sorting Hat Was Wrong

_**Five Times The Sorting Hat Was Wrong. **_

**A/N: Written for ****Cuban Sombrero Gal's Five Things challenge on the Harry Potter Fanfiction forum.**

-&**-**

In the wizarding world, hats can have regrets too, and the sorting hat was no different. He lived in Dumbledore's office, and had seen many headmasters and headmistresses before him, but this one told him about the world, and what happened to this he had sorted. This was where the regrets came from, the realization of how wrong he had been when he sorted some of these wizards and witches.

-&-

_I_

Percy Weasley. He should have never been in Gryffindor. Sorting according to the wizards or witches own wishes was never a good idea, and it was only done in the most essential circumstances, even then it normally turned out bad. When Percy Weasley placed me on his head, he had a mantra of 'Gryffindor, Gryffindor, please Gryffindor,' playing over and over in his head. He was a Weasley, a family who had a history of being in Gryffindor, indeed his two older brothers and his father were Gryffindors. It was more than just his family being in Gryffindor though, it was something more. Even though it wasn't the right house for him, I opened my mouth, and declared him to be in 'Gryffindor,'. Ravenclaw or Slytherin would have fitted him, although Hufflepuff definitely wouldn't have been for him. Slytherin was where I wanted to put him, but, there was a definite bad feeling, a feeling of rejection if he was placed in Slytherin, but he fit the house description. His most prominent trait was ambition, that was a sure thing. He yearned for success, unlike any other eleven year old. He also had his fair share of cunning. My decision though, might hopefully not have been totally wrong…

II

Luna Lovegood. Ravenclaw never was the place for her, Dumbledore liked to keep me informed about the students and I felt that she would have done well anywhere but there. The house suited her somewhat, in that she was reasonably intelligent, and enjoyed studying, but that was where it stopped. A stereotypical Ravenclaw, she was not and the Ravenclaws that were clashed terribly with her. Most tended to believe totally in what was in books, and were quite closed minded. Hufflepuff was probably where she should have gone, she would have been accepted there. Anyone would be…

III

Draco Malfoy. Sure, Slytherin was what he wanted, what was expected of him by his father, what was expected of him by the general public and teachers, and even what was Draco himself expected. Just because it was expected though, doesn't necessarily mean it was right. Gryffindor or Hufflepuff would never have worked out, but Ravenclaw, he would have been great. He was the Ravenclaw of Slytherin, always getting the highest marks because of ability, not because of his father, Snape or his money. Just because he could. Draco could have gone down a much different path, a much less Slytherin path…

IV

Fred and George Weasley. Slytherin to the core, but if there was only a house where I could people that fit everywhere as they also fit the mould for the other three houses. Whoever made me didn't seem to realize that everyone wouldn't fit into four clear cut categories – there would be people who were loyal and studious or studious and ambitious. Then, there were also the people who fit into neither house, and ended up in any old house. But, these Weasley twins, they were two of the loyalist people around, they were so clever they managed to start their own business without any NEWTs and also managed to pull of some of the most cunning pranks around, with enough ambition to have a bestselling range of joke products. They were certainly Gryffindor, but sometimes I wonder if they might have done better in another house. I'll never know though…

V

Cho Chang. Was she ever even a Ravenclaw? From what Albus has told me, she wasn't the cleverest of people, although she did seem it to me when it was her first day here. She wasn't the best judge of character, trusting everyone and anyone, which again made me believe she was a Hufflepuff. After all, intelligence is to do with more than just exam Unrequited love, although certainly not limited to that house, its also a Hufflepuff trait. She never truly got over Cedric Diggory, her first and true love…


End file.
